Rala'Khan Shadowaxe
The Dark Troll Emperor Rala'Khan Shadowaxe, son of''' Zel'khan''' is the current Grand Emperor of the Khazari Empire, as well as Chieftain of the Shadowaxe Tribe. It was from his ambition of uniting his brethren that launched the Khazari Empire, a powerful Empire consisting of the re-claimed Gurubashi, Amani, Drakkari and Farraki Empires, rebuilt and allied under one banner. He has led and won many victories across many battlefields and claimed land he had deemed Troll-Lands. Few question his rule and with good reason. Dark Troll |character = Voodoo Berserker Shadow Hunter Witch Doctor |affiliation = The Khazari Empire The Gurubashi Empire The Amani Empire The Drakkari Empire The Farakki Empire Zandalari |occupation = Grand Emperor of the Khazari |location = Various |status = Alive |relatives = Tazinn Atal'zilkhan Reza'jin(Ancestors) Zel'Khan(Father) Kuu'lina(Mother) Raj(Brother) Mak'ari Iceshatter(Wife) |mentors = Larakh |students = The Izindwani, as well as others |alignment = Lawful Evil |pet = |companions = Nezzarok(Devilsaur) Zekrum(Ravasaur) [[Sserazo]](Cobra)}} Biography 'Early years' Rala'Khan is the son of the renowned warrior Zel'Khan, chieftain of the ShadowTooth clan during the Battle for Hyjal. He was born on a full moon, in which by tradition in the tribe he was destined to become a powerful being. Zel'Khan was proud to have been given a son and dedicated himself to raising and training him as a fearless warrior. At the age of 4, Rala'Khan had picked up his own axe and began honing his skill with it under his father's training. He was also put up against other young warriors in duels in which consisted of hand to hand combat as well. Rala'Khan trained every day with his axe and his hand to hand combat but seemed to prefer glaives or blades, he seemed to have a natural knack for both. He was also trained by the local Witch Doctors and the Elder to harness Voodoo energies and meditate to the Loa. Rala'Khan began to grow quickly, in power and in skill. He was beginning to turn out exactly as his father had pictured. He was already built with a strong, iron physique. Overall, he was the spitting image of his father and it showed. As he had aged to 8 years, he began to take interest in things other than just training. Hunting, it would soon become one of his most favored hobbies. When he had the chance, Rala'Khan would wander into the surrounding forests and begin to gather materials, taking it upon himself to make a bow. He gathered the toughest wood he could find from the rather large trees of Hyjal and took them back to his hut where he would begin his work. Rala'Khan nodded in satisfaction toward his creation. A finely strung, wooden recurve bow with a primitively weighted pullback. He also had used the wood for arrow shafts, using the supplies in his families hut to provide for the arrow head and some bird feathers for the fletching. As soon as he was ready, Rala'Khan borrowed his father's fur quiver and departed into the woodland. During his time in the wilderness, he began to take it all in. The sounds, the air, the smell, he began to feel a faint connection, faint but truly there. He let everything around him just freeze up, but the tranquility was interrupted when loud cracking was heard ahead of Rala'Khan. He headed toward the sound curiously, hoping to bag a good kill. He was suddenly caught off guard by a large black bear as it sprang out of the brush from his left. Rala'Khan was knocked on his back but used his axe to hack at the bear as it's attempt to ambush him failed. Rala'Khan quickly arose from the ground, swiftly drew an arrow and fired toward the bear. The arrow flew through the air like lightning due to the draw weight and pierced the bear's neck, the arrowhead stuck outside of the bear's impaled neck. Rala'Khan grinned at his kill and dragged it back to the village where he had skinned and harvested it. The hunt would continue on and on as the days went by as he dragged back more lifeless animal corpses for feasting. The tribe would be quite pleased with how charitable he was with the animal meat, passing it to his fellow tribesmen who truly needed it. He grew older, reaching adolescence and aged 16 years. Rala'Khan was now quite notorious among the village, known for his deeds he performed for his people. He began to serve as a guardian of the village for a time, tightening security due to reports of enemy scouts. Rala'Khan constantly patrolled the village, his eyes darted every which way in search of miscreants. His eye caught something moving in the woods and he would dart forward, drawing his bow and scanning the area, sadly loosing the shadowy figure he'd seen. He sensed something coming, and he did not particularly like it. The next day was gloomy, raining and humid. Rala'Khan continued his duties, regardless of the weather, he liked rain after all. The crackling of thunder was held at a halt as a distant but loud sound had rang through the forest, making the birds disperse through the air. It was an explosion, like a meteor slamming down into the earth. The hairs on Rala'Khans neck stood high as he saw his tribesmen perk up as they heard the same sound. The village was in a slight panic, unsure of what was happening as the sounds began to multiply, even louder than before. A pack of Night Elves had suddenly poured out from the treeline, aiming their bows carefully at the village guardsmen and Rala'Khan. One of the elves dared to attempt speaking Zandali, making Rala'Khan mutter curses under his breath. Zel'Khan rushed toward the scene, talking in common toward the elves. "Why do ya' come to owa' village, elves? Ya' finally gonna be rid o' us?" He would say. "Trolls, as much as we may both be pondering why are currently speaking to each other, infernals are raining from the sky, hellish gates are appearing out of thin air and pouring out demons as we speak. I know we aren't exactly on good terms and we may never be but we both live here, we share this land, so will you fight with us for the good of both of our people?" The lead sentinel would respond. Zel'Khan looked back at his son, gesturing for him to follow. He lead him back to the hut where he had begun digging through an old chest. From the chest, he pulled out an old tablet, a map and a satchel and handed the items to Rala'Khan. "Rala'Khan, my son ... This time had to have come sooner or later. These items are of great importance. I want you to read the tablet carefully and discover what you are truly destined for. You will need to head east, more instructions will be on the tablet itself." Zel'Khan said to Rala'Khan. Rala'Khan looked at the items, a bit confused. "A moment father, I don't understand, what are you trying to say?" Zel'Khan shook his head, "You will know in time, now go son, you do not have a lot of time to escape Hyjal. My visions were true, the Burning Legion is coming to decimate this land. These creatures know nothing of mercy and if they find you, you best wish for death my son." Zel'Khan pointed out a direction to a secret passage out of Hyjal to Rala'Khan. Rala'Khan was still confused about the whole ordeal but was willing to do as his father asks of him. Before Rala'Khan began his departure, Zel'Khan had reached into his satchel and pulled out a necklace, a small cobra figurine was attached with red ruby eyes. Rala'Khan hung it around his neck proudly, giving his father a pat on the shoulder good-bye. "He watched over me and your ancestors, and now he will watch over you. The Great Serpent will guide you and soon be your most powerful ally, now GO!" Zel'Khan said as he ran toward the rallied villagers, charging alongside the elves grudgingly. Rala'Khan looked down at his necklace, the small ruby eyes glowed faintly as he turned toward the secret route out of Hyjal, escaping to discover his fate. 'Young Adulthood (Aged 20)' It had been several years since the incident at Mount Hyjal, Rala'Khan had settled himself in to the Swamp of Sorrows to map out his plan. He carefully looked over his things, the tablet was written in old Zandali, Rala'Khan knew only little about it at the time. He needed to have someone do a translation or use something to translate with. He could make out some of the words, most notably "Great" and "Endless". Rala'Khan thought to himself, about if the two words could be hinting toward it's location. He continued to wander, sneaking onto a ferry to Booty Bay. Rala'Khan had hid in the crows nest until the ship had finally arrived. As soon as he could slip away, he took his chance and dove straight into the salty waters of Stranglethorn and swam off to a secluded shore, known as the Southern Savage Coast at the time. As Rala'Khan dragged himself ashore, he looked about the jungle carefully. A gentle breeze blew through the ferns and palms, birds calling in the distance, it was quite silent. Rala'Khan knew that Jungle Trolls were the main tribal rule here and proceeded carefully, unknowing of how they would react to a Dark Troll so far from home. He began to proceed through the jungle, staying far from the main road to avoid any unneeded conflict. While walking, his stomach grumbled, it has been quite a trip and he needed some food. Rala'Khan sniffed the air, trying to pick up an animal or possibly a pool of water. A distinct smell caressed his nose and he headed straight for it. Along the way, he discovered a stream, fresh water at that. He took out his water skin and filled it, taking a few drinks and packing it for later. He followed the stream down to a fresh water pool, it was good that his knowledge of survival was paying off. At the pool, there was several fish swimming about. Rala'Khan did not quite have a spear to catch them with, so he decided to slowly walk to the center of the pool. It was quite shallow, especially for him. There was a lot of fish, brightly colored and easy to spot. Rala'Khan stood still and grabbed one, it was blue in color. He made camp near the pool, feasting on his cooked fish. The Jungle around him began to grow dark and his campfire was soon the only light around him. He kicked it out and slid under his fern leaf bed, slipping away into sleep. 'Acquiring a translation' Rala'Khan awoke to the pitter patter of rain hitting his fern shelter. He slid out and gathered his things, continuing his travels. While cutting through the dense jungle, Rala'Khan heard something in the distance, the sounds of a struggle and what sounded like Zandali being spoke. He carefully made his way toward it and there was a band of Jungle Trolls being attacked by Orcish grunts, they seemed to be Gurubashi. Rala'Khan despised Orcs, all of them and in his rage, he charged forth with his axe and began shredding through the grunts like butter. The Gurubashi stood in awe of what they were seeing, looking at each other with confused looks and joining in to finish off their attackers. Rala'Khan finished them off by beheading them and spitting on their corpse. He looked back at the Gurubashi. He began to speak in Zandali to them. "I know I must look alien to you Gurubashi, do not be alarmed. I assume you both hail from Zul'Gurub?" Rala'Khan said. "Yeah we do, and where do YOU hail from? I've never seen .. whatever you are before." One of them responded. Rala'Khan explained his story, "I hail from Hyjal, a land far from this place, in Kalimdor. My tribe was the ShadowTooth, we are few in number and I have not a clue as to how many we have left. That aside, I do have something to ask you two, would it be possible that you could take me to your city and have this translated?" He showed the two the old tablet written in Old Zandali. They looked at it and shrugged, looking back up to Rala'Khan. "We both sadly do not have knowledge of Old Zandali, however there is a Lorekeeper in Zul'Gurub who could translate this but I'm not sure if you can be allowed passage." One of them spoke. Rala'Khan sighed, "My future is written on those tablets, I must know, one way or another. Also, can I ask your names?" The two young jungle trolls introduced themselves. Xanraz was the one with the red braids. He wore a leather and mail combination of armor, the mail was mostly gold in color. He also had a quiver of spears on his back. The other was Za'Maka, he was most notable for his large green mohawk. He had worn the same garb as Xanraz, only without the spear quiver and a large battleaxe instead resting on his back. "It is good to meet you both, I am Rala'Khan." Rala'Khan said as he introduced himself. "Now tell me, is there any way I could gain passage to this Lorekeeper of yours?" "I suppose we could try bringing you straight to the gates but I don't know how that would work, we Gurubashi do not take kindly to strangers, especially beyond the gates." Xanraz said. "But for you we can make an exception, you did help us kill those damned orcs anyway, we'll have your back if we run into a problem." Rala'Khan nodded. "Lead on." The young jungle trolls lead Rala'Khan through the dense jungle. Stranglethorn vale was quite a beautiful region, filled with life and places to explore. Rala'Khan began growing accustomed to the jungle but he knew he wouldn't be able to stay for long. The duo of Jungle trolls gestured ahead, pointing toward stone structures in the distance. There was a clearing and there lied the Gates of Zul'Gurub in all of it's glory. It was larger than Rala'Khan had expected it to be. Overgrown foliage and ferns grew from the old stone structures. The structures were thousands of years old and still standing proudly. The trolls reached the mossy gate. "Xanraz, Za'Maka, who is this outsider you bring to the gates?" A troll gate guard yelled from a nearby tower. "He is Rala'Khan of the ShadowTooth clan, seeking a translation from the Lorekeeper, I myself can vouch for him as he had aided us in an ambush by the Horde." Za'Maka yelled back. "He will not stay for long." "Very well, open the gate!" The gate guard yelled. "Watch what you do in there outsider." The large gate began to open, sounds of stone grinding on one another. The two trolls nodded and gestured for Rala'Khan to follow. The city was massive. Many trolls walked along the roads, speaking to merchants and doing their business. A lot of them gave Rala'Khan a funny look but he paid no mind. He kept to himself until he had reached his destination. They passed through the merchant district, next they had to reach the military district and then finally the district of the Wise. Jungle trolls constantly commented on Rala'Khan for his appearance, he seemed alien to them. "Why is he .. purple?" "He's HUGE mon!" "What even is he!?" He paid no mind to it, though he began to grow a bit annoyed by it. They reached the military district and it was full of fierce, plated warriors. They broke no concentration as they walked past them, it was as if they trained in sync. Rala'Khan felt at ease as they passed the military district and had finally entered the district of the wise. Rala'Khan and the duo entered the archway that began the district, there was a large flight of stairs leading up a ziggurat. "The Lorekeeper is up there at the top of the ziggurat, he will be expecting you Rala'Khan. I wish you luck with your endeavors and we thank you again for your aid back there." Xanraz said. The duo of trolls began to walk away, however Rala'Khan turned to stop them. "Before you go, do you wish to stay and see what the translation is? From what I gathered from my father, it is quite important not only for me but for all of Trollkind." He said. Xanraz raised a brow. "Well, I suppose we could but try not to take long, we do have business to take care of. Only you can go up the ziggurat to visit the Lorekeeper, he doesn't take multiple guests so we'll wait down here." Rala'Khan nodded and began to ascend the stairs. When he had reached the top, scent of incense filled the air and an elderly troll seemed to going about his business, reading over the tablets laid before him. He looked up at Rala'Khan with a strange look in his red eyes, like he expected him to arrive. "Rala'Khan of the ShadowTooth, what brings you so far from home to the lands of the Gurubashi?" The Elder asked. "You know my name?" Rala'Khan said questioningly. "I know many things, young one. I know that you are not a common sight for us, Dark Troll. I also know that you need something in particular decoded, something that is of great importance." The Elder nodded toward the tablet in Rala'Khan's hand. Rala'Khan looked at the tablet and approached the Elder, placing it down in front of him and taking a seat. "It is in old Zandali ... I cannot read it, can you help me?" The Elder laughed. "I do not think that I should give you the translation so easily. It is not in my nature to give hand outs to outsider's." Rala'Khan frowned with dissapointment at the Elder, "Why won't you help me? Am I not worthy of your time?" The Elder looked at Rala'Khan, "I have a task for you, if you wish to gain this translation and its knowledge, you must go forth and be granted blessings from the Loa of the Gurubashi. Prove yourself to them and I will have enough reason to help you." The Elder handed the tablet back with his wrinkly hand, Rala'Khan placed it back into his satchel and bowed in respect toward him. The Elder turned around and continued his work as Rala'Khan dissapointingly descended down the stairs. He spoke with Xanraz and Za'Maka about the Lorekeeper's task and they offered their aid. They guided him to a secluded area in Zul'Gurub where Rala'Khan could safely stay for as long as he needed to complete his task. The next day, he would begin his difficult task to become worthy of the Gurubashi loas. 'Befriending the Loa of the Gurubashi' 'Bethekk' Regardless of being in a bit of unfriendly territory, Rala'Khan had gotten the best sleep he's had since Hyjal. The hut he was settled in was secluded and out of the way, which most likely helped. He arose and gathered his things together, having some of the mango's he picked from the tree outside his hut and departed. As he walked out, it was raining lightly and it was quite cloudy. The day seemed quiet and mellow and Rala'Khan did quite enjoy the serenity, after all it was much better than how noisy it was when he was guided through Zul'Gurub. A lot of the Gurubashi seemed to either be still asleep or just simply taking a day off as there was not many trolls wandering the city. They still gave him weird looks, Rala'Khan just returned the look back. He knew he looked intimidating and foreign but he was beginning to grow tired of getting the strange looks and glares, albeit he knew he had to just get used to it. Rala'Khan walked toward the Temple of Bethekk, the panther spirit. At the time, it seemed to interest him the most and he decided that it would be the first Loa that he would come into contact with. He walked a long flight of stairs to the temple entryway where two Gurubashi guardians stood, eying Rala'Khan closely. They asked his business at the temple, to which he responded that he had the Lorekeeper's permit to enter. The guardians looked surprised and allowed Rala'Khan passage through the temple. The temple was filled with old Zandali, carved on the walls and tablets that lay about. There were several devotees meditating to small shrines scattered around the halls. Rala'Khan descended down into the lower floors where he could seek solitude from the others. He had found a shrine unoccupied and knelt before it, shutting his eyes and entering a meditative state. He concentrated and his inner being began to radiate all around him. He began hearing a voice in his head, introducing itself as Bethekk. The spirit asked why a Dark Troll of Hyjal would be in these lands; Rala'Khan explained that he needed a translation for a old tablet, in which explained his fate. He spoke that he needed to prove himself to the Loa before he could discover his destiny. The spirit understood and offered Rala'Khan a chance to prove himself. She asked Rala'Khan to meditate upon her shrine every day for the next couple of weeks, presenting offerings and then she spoke that she would have a true task for him to seek out. He understood and arose from the shrine, bowing to it and beginning his return to his hut. Over the next several weeks, Rala'Khan had did these tasks. The meditation, the offerings, all that he needed to do. The day was Zalfre and this was the day that he would be presented with a task to complete in order to gain Bethekk's blessing. He arrived at the Temple once more and meditated upon the shrine, once again speaking to Bethekk in his mind. Bethekk began to explain the task. She spoke of a troll who was acting as a spy amongst the Gurubashi. The culprit was truly a Darkspear troll who posed as a Gurubashi to gain attack plans and other pieces of information for the Horde. Bethekk gave no names and only hinted that he is smaller than other Gurubashi and that he likes to skulk around the Military district, she wished for him to test his wit. She ordered for a vial of his blood to be placed upon the shrine and that the head would be mounted on a pike near Grom'gol and as a reward, her blessing would be cast upon Rala'Khan. Rala'Khan arose and assured her that it would be done and headed out to find the Darkspear spy. Rala'Khan quietly wandered about the Military district, trying to find the spy as well as not making his presence known. His large size didn't make stealth easy but Rala'Khan could still conceal himself like an assassin. He hid amongst the large ferns near a training ground. He dug into his satchel and began applying green face paint, aiding him further in camouflaging himself. He sat amongst the ferns and waited, like a hunter stalking patiently waiting for its prey. It had been several hours and Rala'Khan had still not moved a muscle, Gurubashi warriors constantly walked past him, unknowing of his presence. Then Rala'Khan caught someone in the corner of his eye that didn't particularly look like a Gurubashi. A small troll dressed in furs and leather began walking around the district, looking around like a tourist. This was a dead giveaway, his actions and his appearance, it had to be him Rala'Khan thought to himself. He waited patiently for his chance to move, Rala'Khan wanted to wait until he was in a secluded area to make the kill. The alleged Darkspear spy began to proceed out of the Military area, Rala'Khan stalked among the foliage. The Darkspear began to quicken his pace, as if he knew he was being followed. Rala'Khan didn't have issues staying close to him but his size did limit his ability to hide in certain areas, he instead took to the trees. The Darkspear had moved into a dead end, beginning to regain himself from running, thinking he was out of sight. Rala'Khan decided to act on his chance while he could and jumped down from the tree, drawing his axe. The Darkspear turned around, fear struck on his face, as if he had seen the scariest thing in his life. Rala'Khan began his approach, walking toward him slowly. The Darkspear spy drew a knife, waving it at Rala'Khan like he was some sort of beast. Rala'Khan suddenly dashed forward and aimed a vertical strike onto the Darkspear. The Darkspear managed to roll away and stuck his knife right into Rala'Khan's shoulder. It ended up getting stuck and Rala'Khan glared as he pulled the knife out of his wound. Rala'Khan held the knife in his hand, flipping it and holding it by the blade instead. "''What do you want from me, you fiend! What do you want?!"'' Said the Darkspear with a shook voice. Rala'Khan aimed the knife as he walked forward, throwing it straight into the Darkspear's leg, he gripped it and falled over in pain. Rala'Khan looked down at the Darkspear and grabbed him by the neck, holding him up in the air like he was nothing. "Heh, I knew I'd find you Darkspear. Your role as a spy is no longer needed by the Horde, consider it revoked." Rala'Khan said as he lopped off his head with his axe. The corpse fell to the dirt with a thud, Rala'Khan still held the head. He knelt down next to the body, grabbing a vial and gathering the blood that spewed from his decapitated neck. He put the vial in his satchel and clipped the head to his belt by the hair. Rala'Khan began making his way back to the Temple. He had made it back to the Temple and climbed the large flight of stairs once more. The two guardians looked at him awkwardly, noticing the head that dangled by his waist. Rala'Khan re-assured them by speaking of Bethekk's task and that the Darkspear spy was rooted out. They nodded and let him inside, where he returned to the shrine with the head and vial of blood. Rala'Khan knelt down in front of the shrine, bowing and presenting the vial of blood to Bethekk. Bethekk was pleased and now instructed him to head for Grom'gol to mount the head on a pike, to leave a message. Rala'Khan bowed and began making his way out of Zul'Gurub, toward Grom'gol. He made his way out of the city and out into the jungle. He took out a map of Stranglethorn he purchased and looked over it, getting his heading toward Grom'gol. He took a dirt path that lead toward the camp, it would cut through the jungle and keep him out of sight from the main road. Many beasts wandered the jungle, ravasaur's, tigers, panthers, but all of those were evaded by Rala'Khan and his wits. The jungle grew dark and the sky roared as drops of rain began to fall upon him. He finally met the end of the trail and Grom'gol was dead in his sight. Rala'Khan stood on a vantage point, overlooking Grom'gol, rain began pouring down harder. Rala'Khan thought to himself a moment and drew his bow and arrow, aiming it at the grunts that stood guard in front. Rala'Khan was positioned in the tree line to the east of Grom'gol, he had a good advantage and could easily kill the grunts if he wished. A grunt turned toward the other, talking to the other, then he began to walk away from his post, Rala'Khan grinned and took his chance to fire his arrow at the lone guard in the front. The arrow flew through the air, picking up the wind perfectly and piercing the orc's skull. None of the other grunts even noticed. Rala'Khan looked over the other grunts carefully, waiting for the correct time to fire and pick off the orcs one by one. Rala'Khan needed a spear to mount the head in front of the gate, he looked around and tried looking for a guard with a spear. After a few minutes of surveying the camp, Rala'Khan spotted a spear, fortunately for him it was close to the gate where he could snatch it. He sprinted down toward the gate, avoiding the eyes of the tower guards. He slipped by and grabbed the spear, it was stuck in the sand. Rala'Khan took it and went back outside of the camp, placing the spear in a place where all could see, mounting the head on the blade. He took out a piece of parchment from his satchel and wrote on it with the Darkspear's blood. "Death comes for all of you" was written in Zandali on the parchment and Rala'Khan stuck it on the tusk of the Darkspear. Rala'Khan looked at it for a moment, nodding. He began making his way back to Zul'Gurub soon after. Rala'Khan arrived once more at Zul'Gurub, returning to the Temple of Bethekk where he would at last be granted her blessing for his deeds. He descended down into the temple and went to the usual shrine that he visited, bowing before it and kneeling down. Bethekk spoke in his mind, praising him for his work. Bethekk agreed to grant him her boon and Rala'Khan was infused with power. From then on, he had the approval of Bethekk and he took his first step into getting his translation. 'Shirvallah' Several days later, Rala'Khan awoke early in the morning, ready to visit yet another Temple and perform whatever he could to gain the favor of the Loa. Fighting Style and Weapon preference Rala'khan is skilled in a great amount of weapon types. Most notably two-handed blades, light axes, glaives, spears, large knives and katanas. If one was to observe his fighting style, it'd be concluded that he is a master with the blade. He carries two katanas, two large kukri fighting knives, a doubled-bladed glaive and a large two-handed sword he had forged on his own. After a great deal of time, Rala'Khan honed himself with blood, sweat and steel and became a physical force to be reckoned with. Over time on the battlefield, he managed to create his own fighting style which correlates on which weapon he is using. If it were Kukri knives, he'd be quick and deadly with his strikes, mostly aiming toward piercing and parrying oncoming blows and swings. Be it his massive two-handed blade, he'll mostly be a whirlwind of steel, roaring as he unrelentingly swung his blade. With Katanas, he uses a technique which involves a slashing attack as he uses the momentum of unsheathing the blade, causing real quick and hard-to-parry swings. The glaive is much similar to his two-handed blade style, but involves much more defensive maneuvers and parrying, following up with counters to surely make the opposition wane over the time period of battle. He will at times enchant his blades with powerful voodoo energies. His two-handed blade, if enchanted well enough, could cause a shockwave to blast his opposition and shake the earth around them. Katana enchantments are known to send waves of voodoo energy toward his opponent, allowing him to gain distance if he wished and still cause some serious damage. Glaive enhancements allow him to launch powerful shadow bolts wherever he swings, allowing him close and long ranged capability, like the Katanas. If using the Kukri knives, he'll more or less be quicker than a cobra striking at its prey, he is known to have a spiritual connection to the Khazari Serpent God himself. If all of these fighting styles were to somehow fail or if he found himself in a desperate situation, he'd call upon the Form of the Cobra, which infuses himself with the power of Larakh to morph into a massive serpent. The form could easily tower over the trees of Stranglethorn, given he had the time during battle to be granted such power but even so, the form is still massive in size and could easily crush a rank of human soldiers in its coil. Category:Dark Troll Category:Emperor Category:Character